As is well known, EPROM or FLASH-EPROM electronic memory devices require the provision on a semiconductor substrate of a matrix-type topography in which a plurality of bit lines, having a floating gate region is intersected on the top by a plurality of conducting strips properly called word lines.
A typical topography of this type is shown in the photograph of FIG. 1 obtained by electronic microscopy techniques.
The conventional provision of this matrix-type topography is not entirely without problems and shortcomings because it was verified experimentally that it is possible that the floating gate regions may find themselves contacted by spurious residues of conducting materials not entirely removed during manufacturing.
In the following description given by way of example there are again proposed process steps used to define on a semiconductor substrate a matrix-type topography of an EPROM memory device comprising word lines, bit lines and floating gate regions to better clarify those aspects which are necessary for explaining the technical problems.
Starting from a semiconductor substrate 1, e.g., like the one shown in FIG. 2, in which a division into active areas with the possible presence of a field oxide dividing layer 2 is already provided, e.g., like the one shown in FIG. 2A, and multiple deposits are made over the entire surface of the substrate.
Firstly a thin gate oxide layer 3 is deposited. Then a deposition of a first polysilicon layer 4, identified by the name POLY1, is provided. A deposition of a second dielectric interpoly layer 5 follows, e.g., ONO, such an interpoly layer is encapsulated on the top by another layer 6 of polysilicon which is identified by the name POLYCAP.
At this point a masked photolithography step which for convenience is identified by the name "POLY1 mask" defines a topography of protected areas for the gate regions and related bit lines.
A self-aligned etching allows removal of parallel strips of multiple layers until reaching the active areas of the substrate 1.
This etching phase removes from the unprotected areas of the photolithography the POLYCAP layer 6, the ONO layer 5, the POLY1 layer 4, the gate oxide layer 3 and the field oxide 2 if necessary where present.
This defines a spatial geometry on the semiconductor substrate 1 in which it is possible to recognize a plurality of active elements extending along separate parallel lines, e.g., memory cell bit lines 13, and corresponding gate regions.
The gate regions 13 are formed as shown in FIG. 2 by a stratified tructure of POLYCAP--ONO--POLY1--gate oxide and field oxide if any.
During performance of this self-aligned etching, removal of the POLYCAP layer 6 causes the deposition of polymers which create a pair of steps 10 or ribs on the underlying POLY1 layer 4, which thus projects laterally with respect to the layers deposited above as shown in FIGS. 2 and 4 and 4A.
Another cause which could be at the origin of the formation of this pair of steps 10 is generally an additional oxidation step usually used for sealing the bit lines 13. During this oxidation step the POLYCAP layer 6 can reoxidize more than the POLY1 layer 4 (depending on the type of dopant in POLY1) as shown in FIG. 2.
The above mentioned step 10 formed by the POLY1 layer 4 projecting laterally can originate a short circuit between adjacent floating gate regions once a self-aligned etching has been completed to define word lines and hence individual memory cells.
FIG. 3 shows an electronic microscope photograph of a semiconductor substrate having a matrix-type topography after performance of a self-aligned etching to define the word lines, which can be identified in the high-luminosity areas which are connected by thin white strips revealing the presence of the steps 10.
The successive process steps for the provision of an EPROM memory device call for the use of a planarization method in which a first insulating dielectric film 8 and a second planarizing dielectric film 7 are deposited in the interstitial regions delimited by the gate regions 13 to obtain planarized architecture 9 as shown in FIG. 2.
It is important to note that the above described process causes the first insulating dielectric film 8 to act as a protective micromask for the step 10 created previously.
Provision of the plurality of word lines intersecting the gate regions 13 calls for the deposition of a conducting layer entirely covering the planarized architecture 9 as shown in FIG. 4.
This conducting layer can be obtained by means of successive deposition of a protective layer 12, e.g., of polysilicon and indicated for convenience by the name POLY2, and a final layer 11 of silicide, e.g., tungsten silicide.
To define the spatial geometry of the word lines there is again made use of a conventional photolithography step with an appropriate mask usually indicated as a POLY2 mask designating unprotected areas in which a self-aligned etching can be performed even for the word lines.
Another objective of this etching is to mutually insulate the individual memory cells by removing materials from the floating gate regions unprotected by the photolithography step.
Those skilled in the art usually perform this self-aligned etching in two successive steps and with a vertical profile.
The first step calls for removal of the conducting layer 11, 12 and the underlying POLYCAP layer 6 while the second step calls for removal of the ONO layer 5 and POLY1 layer 4.
The prior art process described up to now has provided on the semiconductor substrate 1 a matrix topography comprising gate regions, corresponding bit lines 13 and word lines orthogonal thereto. This topography is widely used in EPROM or E.sup.2 PROM memory devices and in particular in EPROM, Flash EPROM and EEPROM memory devices having a cross-point and virtual ground structure as described, e.g., in European Patent No. 0 573 728.
Although meeting the purpose, there are some critical aspects of the above described process which require a remedy.
In particular, the existence of the pair of steps 10 present in the floating gate regions associated with each bit line 13 between the POLYCAP layer 6 and the underlying layers is undesirable. As mentioned, these steps can originate undesired contacts which can affect the reliability of the memory devices.
In addition, the usual self-aligned etchings having a vertical profile for definition of the word lines as well as for insulation of the individual memory cells are quite inadequate for removing said steps 10 as may be seen in FIG. 3.
Indeed, it happens that after removal of the ONO layer 5 and POLY1 layer 4 the pairs of steps 10 still remain present because protected by the micromask created by the first dielectric insulation film 8 used for planarization of the architecture 9.
In this manner the floating gate regions of adjacent memory cells made by means of self-aligned etching of the word lines come into mutual electrical contact.